He Hated Black
by louisvillelover12
Summary: The death of a loved one truly changes a person...


Hey guys this is just something I thought up one night...Hope you like it...Review Please, Flame if you want but try to make it constructive

Disclaimer: God these are annoying...I don't own Harry Potter blah blah or any of these characters

Pain. She wasn't numb like she expected, just pain. She didn't know what to say; she didn't know what to think; she just stood there and let the pain consume her. Finally, she looked at the expectant faces of the crowd. They wanted a speech: a speech that recounted his life, his soul. She couldn't give it to them. All that came from her mouth was, "He hated black." Her feet carried her away from the podium and off the stage. She walked away from the crowd, away from their shocked expressions and expectations. She continued walking until she could no longer see the podium, the stage or the people. Her legs collapsed and she fell to her knees. She remained in that position as silent tears streamed down her face mixing with the rain that was already present there. The rain soaked through her clothes: the clothes her mother had insisted she wear. 'He hated black,' she thought, as the dark material clung to her shivering frame.

The rain wasn't comforting and refreshing as it had been during her childhood. She wasn't a child anymore, and now the rain hit her like bullets, reaffirming the pain she felt inside. No one came for her. She hadn't expected them to. He was gone and she was alone. The realization washed over her and the flow of tears became heavier. He was the only one who really understood her and now he was gone. His death was her fault and she knew it. She knew it as soon as she saw his lifeless face in the living room. She knew it as soon as the doctors couldn't find the cause of death. She knew who had come for her and who ended up killing him instead, and he would pay.

Anger and the thirst for revenge replaced the pain that had previously overwhelmed her. The tears stopped, and she got off her knees. He had hurt her using the one she loved most and she would return the favor. Lucius Malfoy had killed her father, and she would kill him for that. She didn't know how, all she knew was it needed to happen and it needed to be now. Rational thoughts were banished from her mind as she removed her wand. She dissaperated only thinking of the man she was about to kill.

Her figure reappeared outside the Malfoy Manor. Her face was stony as she moved up the walk to the house. A mere flick of her wand opened the door that had been blocking her way. The halls were unfamiliar to her but her feet continued with out hesitation as if they had traversed these corridors hundreds of times before. They led her to a large wooden door, which opened with another flick of her wand. The Malfoys sat at the dinner table like a normal family. Lucius being the only one facing her reached for his wand. She was too quick for him and it flew into her hand due to a well-aimed expelliarmus. The other two alerted of her presence made similar motions, but she repeated the spell and now held all three of their wands in her hand.

"I know it was you," she sneered at Lucius. "You may not have left a trace, but I know it was you."

"Even if it was you stupid girl, what are you going to do about it? You don't have the guts to kill me." His voice may have been confident, but she saw the fear in his eyes. Movement to her right caught her eye and she sent a spell flying.

"Petrificus Totales!" Narcissa Malfoy fell to the floor. Lucius made a move to help her but stopped when the girl's attention shifted back to him. "I'm not here for your family, Lucius. You are the only one I want and you will pay. Don't put up a fight and I won't be forced to hurt them as well."

"If you were going to kill me you would have done it already. You don't have it in you."

She laughed harshly, "You're right, under any other circumstances I wouldn't have been able to kill you, but these aren't normal circumstances, and I have no trouble taking your life."

Draco spoke for the first time, "You don't actually want to do this," he began walking towards her, "You don't want to kill him."

"You don't know what I want, Ferret!" The spell that had been used against his mother now hit him square in the chest, and he went rigid and fell to the ground. Tears were rolling down Narcissa's face now and fear was evident on Lucius's face. "You see, Lucius, when you hurt someone they change. They will do anything to hurt you back. I'm sorry it came to this, but you could have done anything to me and I wouldn't have killed you. As soon as you touched my family you signed your own death warrant. Goodbye. Avada Kedavra!"

There was no change of expression on his face he just slumped to the floor. He had the same lifeless look her father had when she found him lying in the living room. She saw shock in Draco's eyes and horror in his mother's. She then did something none of them expected her to. She released the full body bind on both of them. Narcissa immediately ran to her husband's side shaking with the force of her sobs. Draco just stood up still watching the girl in front of him. She threw his wand back to him and he caught it stunned. "I killed your father because he killed mine. I deserve the same punishment."

He finally recovered from his shock and responded his voice mixed with hatred and pity, "You deserve nothing." He turned away from her and joined his mother by his father's side. He held his mother as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.

The girl left the Manor shocked not at her own actions, but at Draco's response. He had not wanted to kill her. His eyes had held pity. She had killed his father and he had pitied her. Then it hit her. The person she had always considered an evil Slytherin had showed her mercy. He had finally proved that he was better than she was. They had been presented with the same situation and while she had chosen hatred and evil he had chosen mercy. When this thought occurred to her, she hated her self and her rash actions and the pain once again overwhelmed her.

She had traveled far enough that the Manor was out of sight. She once again collapsed and let the rain consume her. Hatred filled her again, but this time it was not for Lucius as it had previously, but for herself. She shed no tears for herself, she merely raised her wand to her temple and muttered two final words. Her father's death had broken her, her own murder had brought her back to her senses, and her regret had killed her. Rain soaked trough the black dress that clung to the lifeless form of Hermione Granger. She hated black.

Hope you liked it!!


End file.
